


Ardent About Argent

by AnonymousVow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Lighthearted, Luke and Rey make it to the Resistance, Makeover for Luke, because he's Luke Freaking Skywalker, everyone's a little in love with him, it helps that he lets Leia treat him as a dress-up doll, where Luke is promptly voted "Most Silver Fox Alive"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousVow/pseuds/AnonymousVow
Summary: Luke and Rey returns to the Resistance. It turns out everyone in the Resistance is a Luke Skywalker fanboy/fangirl. Rey deals.





	Ardent About Argent

Rey doesn’t expect to be sorry that she manages to bring Luke back to the Resistance.

  
And at first it’s great.

The reunion between Luke and Leia is beautiful. Physically, they’re just looking at each other, but in the Force their sorrow and joy are so, so bright. Luke’s warm glow finally blazing up to a sun-brilliance that, Rey understands instantly, is his natural state; Leia’s clear, cool depths lighting up near her brother like a crystalline ocean.

Rey weeps and doesn’t know it until she tastes salt on her lips. She watches, sniffling, as Leia walks towards her frozen brother, their eyes fixed on each other.

“You look like an undersized Valkng’r dragged backwards through the filthiest back-alleys of Coruscant,” says Leia, dryly. (These are the first words she has spoken to her brother in years.)

“And  _what_  is that dead animal hanging from your jaw?” she demands, giving his beard a good yank.

“Aw, Leia,” whines Luke, wincing. (This, too, is the first thing he says to his sister in years) Rey is shocked at how much like a little boy he seems when he does so.

“Come on,” Leia orders, and he follows obediently. The twins disappear for the rest of the day.

When Luke reappears, he does so bathed and groomed, beard and hair cut and styled. He wears a Resistance uniform under a hooded Jedi-style cloak, both finer than his previous garments. The cloak, Rey knows, is cut to his measure and had been kept by Leia in an honored place in her luggage, always ready to be presented to her brother when he came back to her. The uniform is a spare from a male human officer of Luke’s height and build. Both fit him well. Leia looks on him with the self-satisfied air of a craftsman looking on a well-made piece of work.

She’s not the only one who looks. Fascinated, hungry eyes follow Luke wherever he goes. That’s when it stops being all great for Rey.

 

***

 

“Damn me, but that Skywalker is a silver fox if ever there was one,” breathes a copper-haired female human from Adanac, licking her lips as she watches Luke pass by. (Rey, a short distance away from the Adanacian and her friends, tries very hard to look like she’s not eavesdropping)

“...what’s a fox?” someone asks.

After the Adanacian explains what she means, everyone agrees that Luke Skywalker meets, if not exceeds, the definition. In fact, ‘silver fox’ becomes an accepted nickname for Master Skywalker all throughout the Resistance.

***

Rey is pleased when Luke gets along with Finn. Finn’s friend, Poe, looks like he’s fit to swoon when Rey introduces them to her Master, and he’s infected Finn with his enthusiasm. Luke looks a little taken-aback, but he responds to their eagerness well.

He smiles at Poe and tells the young pilot that they _have_ met before - that Luke was friends with his parents and had visited him as a toddler. “You called me Wookie, and Chewie never stopped loving that,” Luke reminisces, his tone fond but wistfully sad.

“I thought my parents were making those stories up for me!” gasps Poe.

***

Rey finds Jessika Pava, the dark-haired female pilot, brawling with Poe in the corridors while Finn watches with bated breath. “I’m the president of the Skywalker FC!” howls Poe.

“But I’m president of the Luke FC!” Pava howls back, and socks him in the nose.

By the end they agree to take turns being president of the Luke Skywalker Fanclub, month by month. Finn is Vice President for Life. Rey tells herself she isn’t jealous.

***

Poe drags in a grey-haired man he calls “General Antilles”, who seizes her Master in a hard, back-pounding hug. Antilles calls Luke “Boss” and demands where he’s been as he clings to the other man. Luke actually hugs him back, and gives the man’s astromech a fond pat on the head. Rey tells herself she isn’t jealous.

***

Luke has many quiet talks with Finn. There’s a small alcove where two people can sit, and look out through a transparisteel pane at the sky. It becomes their usual spot.

And every time they do Finn comes away with his eyes a little brighter, his sense in the Force a little calmer, a little less FN-2187 and a little more _Finn_. Luke seems the better for it too, more settled in himself, more sure of his role.

Rey tells herself she isn’t jealous.

***

Poe, wriggling like a schoolboy, bolstered by General Antilles’ smiling presence, asks “General Skywalker” to give their new flight-sim a whirl. The rest of Black Squadron wait with bated breath - Jessika Pava, in particular, almost vibrating with excitement. They crowd around the monitors when Luke finally agrees (Antilles had helped bully him into it) and are struck dumb by whatever they see. (Rey can’t get close enough to see for herself.)

The other squads stampede in when news spreads around the base and by the time Luke emerges, the room is crowded with goggle-eyed pilots and starfighter mechs who burst into spontaneous applause. Luke actually blushes at that, and Antilles whacks him on the back, roaring with laughter. “Still the same, Boss. Killer in the cockpit, but...”

Luke had such fun, she could feel it in the Force. And it’s good that the other Resistance members see how awesome her Master is. So Rey isn’t jealous - even if it did interrupt the meditation session Luke had scheduled for them both.

 

***

As Rey walks away with Luke beside her, both Force-users heading for what had become known as “their” spot - an out-of-the-way, unused hangar bay which Luke had comandeered for meditation sessions and lightsaber practice - a crowd of Resistance fighters covertly watched them go.

“Aw man,” sighs a Twi’lek female, looking after them wistfully. “I’m so jealous of Rey.”

 

***

**BONUS SCENE**

Wedge grinned at Leia, enjoying the way the light had returned to the princess’s eyes since Luke had come back. (to Wedge, to all members of the Rebellion, Leia would always be the Princess.)

“He’s at it again,” sighed Leia as they settled down for some caf. “Everyone’s in love with him, just like before. He’s not the golden boy anymore, he’s the silver fox, it’s amazing." There was fondness in her tone.

“It’s not fair to say he’s  _at_ it,” Wedge noted. “He doesn’t... _do_ anything, not directly. He just - _is_ , and everyone tumbles in his wake.”

“Even us,” murmurs Leia in a wry tone. She thinks she can feel Han nodding along in the afterlife.

“Even us,” agreed Wedge.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those interviews where Mark Hamill reveals that during the Original Trilogy, he was Carrie Fisher's "own personal toy" and "dress-up doll". 
> 
> “She got me to try on her snow outfit, the one piece,” he says. “It wasn’t easy. She’s much smaller than I am! She tried to talk me into doing all kinds of crazy things and for the most part I would do what she said. There are appalling pictures of me where she puts me in her robes.” He pauses. “But I drew the line at the gold bikini.”
> 
> \- Mark Hamill interview, Empire issue 319, January 2016 
> 
> Now, what we all have to ponder is - what does the First Order do when their spies reveal that this is the nonsense the Resistance has been up to since getting their hands on Luke Skywalker?


End file.
